Transformers Love
by Kikizehfox
Summary: Rated T to keep me safe. Different fan fics of different Transformers relationships.
1. Soundwave will Survive

_**Authors note: I am aware that there are pices of the song not here. At first that was a small mistake on my part and after that I just let the song work with what I was writing. In reality, this is a belated birthday preaset for my good friend who's favorite couple is SoundwaveXBlaster. Happy b-day Ari-kun!**_

**_Other note: The song "I Will Survive" does not belong to me. Neither do Soundwave, Blaster, or Megatron. I'm just playing for a little while, I'll give them back soon._**

_At first I was afraid_

_I was petrified_

_Kept thinking I could never live_

_Without you by my side_

I was terrified, I admit that. How was I supposed to live without my lover? My best friend? My leader? Megatron was everything. He was more important to me than Cybertron could ever be. I would gladly give my life for him. He was the first one to show me what love was like, and now he was abandoning me. Leaving me with what had been mine in the beginning. Nothing more, and probably a lot less. What was I supposed to do? Optic fluid rushed from my eyes as I watched him walk out of our shared quarters for what I knew was the last time.

_But than I spent so many nights_

_Thinking how you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong_

_And I learned how to get along_

But time passed. He didn't come back. And I started to remember how he used to treat me. How I thought the way he used to hurt me was part of love. But now… Well, now that I was bothering to think it through, how could what we had have been love? He constantly depended on me. If he fell, I would catch him before he got hurt. But he would never catch me. I looked at myself in the mirror. And after a while, the look became a glare. I had spent too much time wallowing in self pity. I smiled as I made a new decision.

:Blaster?: I commed my old friend. He'd been begging for me to come outside and hang out for too long. :Is that invitation from you still open?:

:When you comin' over?: He answered. My smile grew.

_And so you're back_

_From outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here_

_With that sad look upon your face_

It was a few months later I came home to find Megatron on my couch. He'd been away on a mission to explore the universe a little more. I glared at him. He had this sad look on his face. Only a few weeks ago that look would have made me crumble in an instant. But now, I felt nothing for him as he opened his mouth. I cut him off, deciding to make sure he understood that what we had was over.

_I should have changed that stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I'd known for just one second_

_You'd be back to bother me_

"Get out. Leave your key card." I growled. I should have changed they key pad outside my door to one that wouldn't recognize that card of his. I probably should have made him leave the key card the first time. Had I known he would take so long to come back, and that he would only be a nuisance by the time he did, I probably would have. Hindsight is such a fragger.

_Go on now go_

_Walk out the door_

_Just turn around now_

_'Cause you're not welcome anymore_

Megatron put his key down on the table nearby, but he didn't leave. He started toward me, away from the door.

"Go. Now. Turn around, you aren't welcome here anymore." I told him flatly. He stopped, anger making his cooling fans switch on. He clenched his fists. Than he spun around and left, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, I fell to my knees. My legs had become useless in the aftershock of my fear. I'd been positive he was going to rearrange my faceplates, if not worse.

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?_

_Did you think I'd crumble?_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

_Oh no, not I!_

That night as I settled on my recharge birth, I remembered how he'd ended our relationship. How he'd smirked at me knowingly. I realized he thought I'd come crawling back. He thought I'd forgive him. He thought I'd crumble into nothing without him. The thought made me angry. Did he really think I was that useless? That I couldn't survive on my own? Well, his tone had certainly been filled with confidence…

_It took all the strength I had_

_Not to fall apart_

_Kept trying to mend_

_The pieces of my broken heart_

The next day I realized how badly Megatron's return affected me. It made me realized how much I truly did love him. I spent most of the day trying to regain the confidence I had had. Trying not to break down and fall to pieces again. I wanted to fix this spark break, but I wasn't sure how. Maybe I just needed some company, someone to love me back in some form, weather it be friendship or more.

_And I spent oh so many nights _

_Just feeling sorry for myself_

_I used to cry_

_But now I hold my head up high_

I started to become strong again. But there were still many nights spent alone in my berth, wallowing in a pool of self-pity that should have swallowed Cybertron. I used to leak enough optic fluid on those nights to fill a thousand energon cubes. I started glaring at myself in the mirror, making myself hold my head up. Trying to get the 'bot reflecting back at me to stop dwelling on someone who was not worth their time.

_And you see me_

_Somebody new_

_I'm not that chained up person_

_Still in love with you_

I started going out more with my friends. It helped a lot. Their support helped me feel better. Sometimes I would notice Megatron out of the corner of my optics. I'd make sure to ignore him. And I started to make sure I did kind things, not just when Megatron was around. Giving someone a few coins when they were begging always gave me a good feeling in my spark. I never used to do things like that, Megatron had always though the poor were disgusting. It was part of my healing process, to do little things that Megatron would have hated. I was becoming a different robot, and I was glad.

_And so you felt like dropping in_

_And just expect me to be free_

_But now I'm saving all my loving_

_For someone who's loving me_

I guess I never really expected Megatron to give up so easily. Whenever he wanted something, he would have it. Still, when I opened my door to see him there one day, I was shocked.

"Busy this afternoon?" He asked casually. I could tell in his voice that he was expecting a no. I was glad to have a surprise for him.

"Yes actually. I have an important date that I need to be getting ready for." I answered. It was true. I was going on a date with Blaster. We'd been almost together for about a month, but neither of us had said the words to make it official. Either way, Blaster was showing me what love was really like, and I would never be able to thank him for all that he did for me.

_Go on now go_

_Walk out the door_

_Just turn around now_

_'Cause you're not welcome anymore_

Megatron's optics grew cold and angry. He growled and moved to enter my house. I growled as well, moving to stand more firmly in front of the door. Megatron glared at me, as if he were trying to kill me with that simple look. I'd received that glare before, and for once I didn't submit.

"Get. Out." I ordered.

"This wont be the last you see of me!" Megatron promised in return. He whirled around and walked away. I glared after him until I couldn't see him anymore. And than I closed and locked the door.

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?_

_Did you think I'd crumble?_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

_Oh no, not I!_

This time I didn't fall. I returned to my quarters to finish getting ready for my date with Blaster. I even managed to shove the incident out of my mind before Blaster came. Blaster was healing me faster than any medic could have. It was the first time I realized exactly how much I needed the red robot. And that night, I even managed to vocalize the fact that I loved him. And he even said it in return!

_I will survive_

_Oh, as long as I know how to love_

_I know I'll stay alive_

The war came into my life swiftly. For a long time, Blaster and I remained neutral. We didn't want to join a war. Not when we had just created sparklings. Our little cassettes, as we called them. We tried our best to raise our children in a home filled with love, but the war was straining everything. In the end, Blaster and I chose different sides of the war. We each brought some of our children with us. We all knew we'd be okay. We love each other to keep each other strong, not matter how far we were.

_I've got all my life to live_

_I've got all my love to give_

_And I'll survive_

_I will survive, oh_

We would often meet. Each time it would be secret. We told each other about how the 'bots around us lived and worked. Each time I came closer to joining the autobots.

Those meetings always made me feel alive again, and the cassettes enjoyed the small amounts of time that we were a family once more.

Serving under Megatron made me change the way I spoke, just to annoy him. I acted differently as well I know its behavior worthy of a sparkling, but it made me feel better in those long days where Blaster and I couldn't be together. Megatron seemed to have given up on me. I was too changed at this point.

I survived the longest of the decepticons. Probably because I was the only one who gave a slag about someone else. Caring for the cassettes and having them to care for me are what has kept me going. And now that I have officially surrendered to the autobot and am with Blaster, my life couldn't get much better.


	2. Jazz Sees What's Goin Down

_**Author's Note: Upon completion of this story I put my face in my hands and said: "I can't believe I just wrote that ending!" I feel like a bit of a heartless butthead at the moment. So, anyway, I hope you feel this is one of my better songfics.**_

_**Credit~ "Face Down" is by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. All the mentioned things that are Transformers belong to either Hasbro of that evil *** who killed Jazz (*cough* Michael Bay *cough*)**_

_Italics- The song_

**:Bold: Internal com.**

"**Regular Speaking"**

'**Putting in air quotes'**

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my head_

_Still don't rather understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down_

I sighed, often glancing at Prowl. Was I the only one who noticed how utterly perfect his armor looked? How much he would shine? And was I the only one who could see how sad he looked beneath all that? I could explain both. At least, I was pretty sure I could. The shine was because of his current 'boyfriend' (The human terms were so much easier to use for certain relationships!). Sunstreaker was picky about paint jobs, and no… Boyfriend of his would look anything but perfect. As for how dark he was feeling, Prowl had told me he was just going through a rough patch with Sunstreaker. I guess he didn't realize I usually noticed the dents before they'd magically disappear in the middle of the night.

Most mechs didn't pay any special attention to Prowl. Ratchet didn't have time, Optimus didn't have enough time for any mech really, and everyone else just minded their own business to much to notice small details. I was the only one who spent enough time with Prowl to notice the little details. Like the way his door wings had been sort of just hanging from his back lately. Sure, everyone else was fooled by his facade. By the "I'm fine" s and the "Everything is great" s. But I wasn't.

Because I paid enough attention to know that Sunstreaker couldn't have been treating Prowl well. Not by the look in Prowl's optics each day. Not by the way Prowl kept their duty and off duty times as separate from the other's as possible. Not by the way Prowl seemed almost afraid to return to their shared quarters each night.

_Cover up with Make-up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself its never gunna happen again_

_You cry alone and then_

_He swears he loves you_

Sometimes being a good friend means doing things a good friend probably shouldn't. One of these things was for me to spy on Prowl first thing in the morning. Through a crack in their door I could see Prowl buffing out a hand shaped dent in his face. The sight caused my tanks to churn. And than I heard soft sobs escaping him.

Prowl never cried. Ever. Not that he'd ever let anyone, including me, see. I wanted to comfort him. I really did. I heard him sobbing out things like, "He'll never do anything like this again… He was just angry…" He was babbling mostly. I had to leave though, since I heard feet coming down the hall. I hid behind a corner, listening for a sound.

"Hey Prowlie. I'm sorry… I really do love you." Sunstreaker's voice reached my audios.

"I love you too." Hearing Prowl sound so vulnerable pissed me off. I hated Sunstreaker for doing that to him. I continued down the hall as silently as I could, trying to think of what I could do. Not that it was really any of my business to do anything…

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

For a week, things seemed to get better for Prowl. But then I walked around a corner only to retreat behind it again. I saw Sunstreaker was fighting with Prowl. So far the fight was only verbal. But than things accelerated. Prowl shoved Sunstreaker a little. In turn Sunstreaker slapped Prowl hard enough to knock him onto his aft. I wanted to do something, but I found myself watching as Sunstreaker stormed into their room. I had to wonder how he felt when he did things like that. Did Sunstreaker feel like more of a mech when he did things like that.

**:Jazz?: **Prowl asked over a private com channel, **:Can I speak with you in private?:**

**:Sure Prowler. Meet you in my quarters in a few minutes?:** I asked, moving as silently and as quickly as possible to my quarters. Maybe now I'd be able to somehow help Prowl.

_Well I'll tell you my friend_

_One day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found_

Prowl, for some reason, never came to my quarters. I could see for days after that their relationship was crumbling. Their universe of one another was crumbling to pieces. I had to wonder why this was happening to Prowl. Why did he have to be with a mech, who as far as I was going to be concerned, had lied about loving him? If he was going to find a new relationship with a better mech, why wouldn't Primus give him that better mech in the first place? I sighed a little as I sat on my berth, pondering this and other mysteries (such as what I really felt for Prowl), as I enjoyed the wonderful view of my ceiling.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around for ever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

The fights that Prowl and Sunstreaker were having were getting worse. Their fighting was also starting to affect the mechs around them. The autobot army was like that. If one mech, or a few, were unhappy then the rest of us suffered with their problems. It was like a rock being dropped in a puddle. Sideswipe and I were probably effected the worse by their fighting, since we were among the closest to the two mechs. I was dealing with enough emotions about the whole thing to fill Cybertron, and I was starting to drown in them. Those two should have stopped their relationship and gone back to being to professionals who had to cooperate a long time ago.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_

_Say you're right again_

_Heed my lecture_

My big surprise of the week was when Sunstreaker came to my quarters and asked to talk with me. He wanted to know more about my relationship with Prowl. I answered his questions willingly, while trying to drop a few subtle hints on how to maybe treat Prowl a little more kindly. I could only hope he grasped said hints by the time he left my quarters again. Only time could tell.

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

Their relationship started to involve less fighting. I could tell they were still treading on thin ice when it came to one another now. At least the base was permitted some peace as their fighting settled down. Still I couldn't get that image of Sunstreaker knocking Prowl to the floor out of my processor. I was surprised that Sunstreaker had so much power, not only physically, but mentally over Prowl. Prowl was his, and Prowl let him get away with being in control. Prowl let Sunstreaker get away with hurting him.

_Well I'll tell you my friend_

_One day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found_

_Face Down in the dirt_

_She said: "This doesn't hurt"_

_She said: "I've finally had enough."_

A good majority of the Autobot army was watching the fight that was taking place outside. Sunny and Prowl were at it again. A good majority of the gathered bots gasped as Prowl was knocked on his face plates into a puddle. I was among the gaspers, even though I probably should have been making these bots move along. Still, I couldn't tear even myself away as Prowl stood up, and evil look on his faceplates. I could tell he'd finally had enough of Sunny's slag.

_Face down in the dirt _

_She said: "This doesn't hurt."_

_She said: "I've finally had enough!"_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again_

I couldn't hear what Prowl was saying. He looked angry though, and sad. I could see Prowl was telling Sunstreaker off. It was clear in his body language. How his door wings were posed, how his fists clenched. If Sunstreaker wasn't careful he would be needing new dental plating. Sunny, in his infinite wisdom, did not grasp this. No matter how long they'd been 'together', Sunny didn't know Prowlie the way I did. He could have never comprehended that when Prowl was finally fed up, he became mean. I was pleased, though not surprised, when Prowl's Fist met Sunny's mouth as the yellow mech opened it once more.

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

Sunny was knocked flat on his back. Most of the spectators were surprised at how much force Prowl had used. I wondered if maybe they needed to see this. Needed to see that Prowl deserved to be appreciated like anyone else. Well, if nothing else today, he earned the respect of quite a few gathered mechs. And a small smirk from Ironhide as well. Maybe the others weren't so unobservant as I thought.

_Well I'll tell you my friend_

_One day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found_

Prowl walked away from Sunstreaker than. The usual control was on his face. His world with Sunstreaker had ended, but at least I could see why it had began in the first place: It made him a stronger mech in the end. Prowl learned from the past, and he would never let anyone push him around like that again. And if he did, I wouldn't just stand by and do nothing next time.

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend_

_One day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found._

Prowl moved on. It took him time, but he did. It took me just as long to realize how I really felt for him. By the time I was ready to ask him out myself, Prowl was ready to say yes.

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said: "This doesn't hurt."_

_She said: "I've finally had enough."_

And now here I am, lying on the ground. I've had to turn off most of my pain receptors, if they were on I'd be hurting to much to think straight. I tried to focus on the spark bond I have with Prowlie. I tried to send him all of my love, somewhere out in the deep reaches of space. I was going to die. The fact that I hadn't the moment Megatron tore me in two was a miracle. _I love you._ I tried to send over the bond. My vision was getting blurry. I didn't have much time. Just before everything went black I felt a wave of panic and love wash over me, and I knew it was from Prowl.


	3. Hello Jazz

Author's note:

Any Transformers characters or terms do not belong to me. They belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay and the other people who are not me. This is a sequel to the previous chapter 'Jazz Sees What's Going Down'. The song used for this fic is 'Hello' by Evanescence. My friend Ayame helped me to write this fic.

Bold - Lyrics to the song

_Bold & Italic - The little voice is talking_

_**Italic and Underlined - Prowl is answering the little voice**_

_**Italic - Flashback**_

"**Quotes" - Regular speaking**

**:Blah: - Comm. Link talking**

* * *

**Playground school bell rings again**

_Two black and white mechs sat outside a small building. Each had a cup of energon in front of them. One of the mechs had a blue visor covering both of his optics. He was talking about femmes, and said something naughty enough to make the second mech do a spit take. The second mech's door wings raised slightly as he glared at his friend across the table. _

"_Jazz, I really do not want to hear about your interfacing life!" the second mech said, trying to regain some dignity after almost spitting on a rather attractive femme. The first mech gave a broad grin and his visor appeared to glow brighter._

"_Aww c'mon Prowlie! You need to hear about my interfacin' life 'cause you don't have one!" Prowl glared at Jazz before rubbing between his optics. Jazz was giving him a headache. A bell chimed from somewhere far away, and Prowl shot up._

"_Frag! I'm late for my shift at the docks! See ya later Jazz!" Prowl said, chugging down his energon and taking off. Jazz's laughter chased him as he ran._

**Rain clouds come to play again**

"Optimus," Ironhide came over to his leader, a sad look on his face plates. Optimus turned to face his weapons specialist. Prime's processor didn't register what was in Ironhide's arms until the black mech whispered, "We lost Jazz." Prime glanced into Ironhide's arms. Sorrow filled his spark as he saw his music-loving third-in-command torn in half. Optimus took the mech from Ironhide's arms, and turned to address everyone else. Even as he spoke of Jazz's courage, he wondered where he was when one of his top soldiers was getting torn in half by Megatron.

Month's passed. Ratchet worked his aft off on a million-and-five different theories on how to bring Jazz back. Arcee and her two sisters soon arrived on Earth. Then Sideswipe came. About a month after that, Teletrann 1 picked up an encoded autobot transmission. Once Teletrann one translated the message, Prowl's voice sounded from the speakers: "Optimus Prime, this is Prowl. I am on route to the coordinates you mentioned in your last transmission. I should land within a few days." Optimus shuddered a little at the thought of what he had to tell Prowl: his sparkmate was dead. The sound of rain echoed around Prime as he walked outside and transformed.

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**

Making impact with Earth was not the most pleasant sensation in the world, weather or not he was in a protected pod. The landing was rough. Prowl opened the pod and stood up. He reached out with his spark, trying to feel his sparkmate. He could not find Jazz anywhere, and Prowl winced. He'd known he wouldn't. Not after that brief wave of pain and love he'd felt from his mate all those months ago. Prowl figured out his coordinates and scowled when he realized he was five miles off course from where he was supposed to meet the others. He quickly found a road and scanned an alternate form. He chose a police cruiser that just happened to be passing by. When he was sure it was safe, he shot out onto the road in his new form and drove off. He arrived 10 minutes later and returned to his bipedal mode to greet the others.

Prowl looked around, still hopeful despite how illogical it was to think Jazz would be there. Optimus caught his glance and sighed.

"Jazz died in a one on one fight with Megatron, Prowl. I'm sorry." Optimus said. He watched as Prowl's faceplates fell.

"C-can I see him?" Prowl asked softly.

"I'll take you to him." Ratchet replied. Both mechs transformed into their alternate modes and headed for autobot headquarters. The other autobots made sure to fall behind. No one really wanted to see Prowl when he got to Ratchet's med-bay.

**Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to. Hello.**

Prowl couldn't recharge. It wasn't the first night this happened. He hadn't slept well since he landed on Earth. Since he let himself fully realize the Jazz was gone. When he did recharge his procesor was plagued with imagined scenes from Jazz's death.

_**Good going glitch for brains! You knew he'd do something stupid if you weren't around! Now he's dead because of you! **_

Prowl wasn't exactly sure who the voice was. Merely that it was there. But how could there be a voice? He was alone in his quarters. It was illogical to believe there was a voice. Then again, nothing seemed _logical_ with Jazz gone.

_**Hey! Slag heap! Can you hear me? I know you can. I know you're listening, and trying to deny that I'm here because I'm 'illogical'. **_

_I can hear you. Stop calling me names. Who are you?_ Prowl answered, annoyance filling his mental voice.

_**Who do you think I am? **_The other voice was teasing and rude, _**And no, I will not stop calling you names. I'm here to piss you off, bother you, break you. Name calling bothers you, might even help break you. **_Prowl didn't respond for a moment, thinking this comment over. The voice took it as another opportunity talk. _**Heeeellllloooooo**_? _**C'mon Prowlie- **_

_Don't call me that! You aren't Jazz!_ Prowl's hands clenched into fists. His optics leaked.

"Jazz." he whimpered. The voice did not speak again that night, having completed its mission.

**If I smile and don't believe**

After being on Earth for about a month, Prowl knew the base like the back of his hand. He kept his office in perfect order. So when he saw a bag from the human fast food restaurant, McDonalds, on his desk he was confused.

"Uh, hello? Can anyone hear me?" The bag asked. Prowl smiled the smallest bit. On occasion he would imagine things talking. He shook his head slightly. "Hello? It's kinda dark and scary. A little help here?" Prowl glared at the bag as he sat down at his desk. He was starting to think this wasn't his imagination.

:Ratchet, I need you in my office: Prowl commed.

:What's wrong Prowl?: Ratchet sounded annoyed. Prowl sighed, knowing Ratchet was going to think he'd blown a logic circuit.

:A bag of McDonalds food is talking to me:

:I'll be right there Prowl!: Ratchet answered. The medic ran from the med bay, praying to Primus that Prowl wouldn't blow his logic circuits again. "Pit spawned Twins!" Ratchet growled. When Ratchet arrived, he was grateful to see Prowl fully conscious, but eyeing the bag with curiosity. Ratchet pulled out a wrench and smacked the bag with when it spoke again. Ratchet later found a human walkie-talkie in the bag. He found the other one with Sideswipe. The silver twin found himself being the first autobot to spend more than an Earth day in the brig.

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

_Prowl sat sobbing on Jazz's berth. Jazz sat next to him, hugging his friend close._

"_I hate this so much Jazz!" Prowl cried. Prowl would only ever cry by himself or with Jazz. Sunstreaker saw crying as a sign of weakness. With all the fighting Prowl and Sunstreaker were doing lately, Prowl couldn't afford to be weak in front of the yellow mech._

"_Are you sure you don't wanna just end your relationship Prowlie?" Jazz asked. _

"_I'm not really sure Jazz." Prowl answered, his voice soft. Jazz didn't comment, and let his friend continue to cry in his arms. Jazz wished there was something he could do to comfort Prowl._

Prowl woke up with leaking optics. He'd been re-living a thousand different moments with Jazz in his dreams.

**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**

:Prowl, come to med bay. Now.:

:No Ratchet, I'm fine.:

:Prowl, you haven't had any energon in three days. You haven't stopped working in two. You have two options; The med bay, or your berth.: Prowl growled slightly at his medics words.

:I am not damaged Ratchet. I will grab some energon and go to my quarters.: Prowl replied. He didn't want Ratchet worrying over him, so he got up and did as he said he would. But laying in his berth, he couldn't make himself fall into recharge.

**Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry.**

_**Hey slagger. Still feeling guilty? Still lying to everyone? **_The voice asked in it's usual rude way.

_What do you want?_ Prowl asked in reply. He was annoyed that the voice had returned.

_**I told you last time what I want. Maybe I should visit those glitch heads you call friends. I can tell them all about your little secret. What do you think of that, Prowlie?**_

_You rotten fragger! I told you not to call me that! You don't know anything about me! You don't know anything about Jazz! Get out! _Prowl growled at the voice. It didn't answer. It never answered again.

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

Prowl woke up to an arm wrapping around his waist. He launched out of the berth and turned to face whoever it was, weapons charged. The glow of the weapons died however, when he saw a surprised Jazz sitting there. This had to be a dream.

"Good morning to you too." Jazz commented, a smirk crossing his face plates. Prowl couldn't say anything. He felt his logic processor freezing. Prowl realized he wasn't dreaming, and the thought was enough to make him blow his logic circuits. He feel to the floor with dim optics.

:Ratchet… I think I made Prowl blow his logic circuits again….: Jazz commed the medic.

:I'll be right there. Frag it all Jazz!: Ratchet answered.

**Hello I'm still here**

Prowl woke up feeling confused. He appeared to be in the med bay. He felt a hand gently squeezing his own. He looked over and saw a mech in a bright blue visor.

"Y-you're dead." Was the first thing Prowl managed to say. Jazz smiled again.

"Nope! I'm still here thanks to doc bot, lots of salt water, and enough electricity to kill a human." Prowl shot up and wrapped his arms around Jazz, not giving a slag at the moment if he was supposed to be moving or not.

"Don't you ever do anything like that to me again!" Prowl snarled, hugging Jazz as though his life depended on it. At the very least, his sanity did. Prowl closed his optics in joy as Jazz's arms wrapped back around him.

"I'll sure try not to Prowlie." Jazz promised. And that was enough for Prowl. His sparkmate was home, and that was all that mattered.

**All that's left of yesturday**


End file.
